Tales of Vesperia: The Assassin's Story
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: Kira is a young teen who has been trained from a young age to be a killer by his father. His training however is stopped by his best friend, who went a step farther and murdered everyone in his family. Kira of course wants revenge, completely unaware of the power he had awaken during the tragic event. Now he is escaping prison with none other then Yuri Lowell, a fellow renegade.


**I don't own Tales of Vesperia**

 **Prologue**

'You're too dangerous to be left alive, I'm sorry it had to be this way Kira.' The words of my best friend and brother in everything but blood echoed within the depths of my head. No matter how hard I tried I could never forget that day. The day I lost everything I cared for, even my family. Unconsciously I clenched my fists hard enough to draw blood as the horrid memory resurfaced. I closed my eyes before a familiar voice broke me out of my reminiscing.

 **Third Person**

A voice caught the attention of a teen, almost young adult, and he opened his eyes. They were crimson in color and shinned with power, intelligence, and calmness. His hair was silver in color and spiked up slightly with a bangs hanging down in front of his face, partially covering his left eye. His attire consisted of a lose gray button up shirt and plain black pants. Around his waist however was a belt that looked as if it held many valuables at one point.

"So they finally caught you and stuffed you in here huh?" The silver haired teen shifted off his back and stared at the bars of his cell. He was being held in none other then the prison of the imperial capital, Zaphias. To the cell on the left on him was his only company in this hell hole, Raven if he remembered the words of the guard correctly. "I guess you could say that, you never know, this could all be apart of the plan."

A chuckle was the only response Raven rewarded him with before continuing as if he didn't say anything. "So, you wouldn't happen to be Kira would you?" The crimson eyed teen raised his eyebrows in surprise, how did this man know his name. "Yea that's my name, how exactly did you come by that piece of information?"

"An old man has his ways, besides practically everyone in the guilds know about your last mission after all, they didn't know if you'd manage to get away with this one." The now known Kira chuckled bitterly and retorted. "I thought I already told them I can't join them, it'll only bring trouble from the imperials and **others.** " Kira was sure Raven understood who others were but he couldn't be completely sure.

"Yea they understand that, but that doesn't disregard the fact that you have earned the respect of many of the guilds, some even say they owe you favors." Kira closed his eyes at that statement before getting a small idea, a hopeless one if he was honest. "I'm assuming you're apart of the guilds, maybe you could do me a favor and help me break out of here before they decide to do execute me."

"Sorry my hands are tied there buddy, On a side note, I'd be pretty rich if I got locked up on purpose to help others escape don't you think?" Raven seemed pretty excited by this revelation and began to make plans with Kira who simply chuckled and stuffed his face back into the uncomfortable bed he was in. 'I should have been more careful.' With that thought he drifted off to sleep unaware of the new purple haired addition to the prison.

 **Hours Later**

"Sorry kid, that's one piece of information I don't have, but maybe Kira here can help break you out, you awake in there?" The silver haired teen grunted in response to Raven's question as he stood up from his bed. "Good, so our friend here needs help finding the scholar Mordio, know anything about that." Kira twisted his wrists and quickly responded as he began stretching.

"Not anymore than the fact they're suppose to be in Aspio, If that helps any." A new voice quickly joined the conversation, responding to Kira. "Aspio huh, thanks for the information but that still doesn't solve how were going to be getting out of here." Before the three could continue their totally legal conversation, footsteps echoed within the area and they quickly descended into silence.

"Out." A commanding voice said near Kira's cell. "Alright, alright, and just when things were getting interesting, have fun you two." Ravens voice quickly followed and Kira was dimly aware of something falling to the ground in front of his cell. After a few more seconds the footsteps faded and he quickly spotted the key in front of his cell. 'What do you know, I'll have to thank the old bastard later.'

Kira unlocked his cell without hesitation, noticing that someone else was doing the same. He glanced to his side and my eye contact with who he could only assume to be the person Raven was talking to. The man had long purple hair that stopped a little below his shoulders, almost reaching mid-back. His eyes are a dark gray color that can almost be mistaken for black and he had on an outfit with boots that were unbuttoned.

"The old man slipped you a key too?" Kira raised an eyebrow at the older man while walking in his direction. "Yea surprisingly, but I was asking for a way out." Kira smirked at his response, holding out his fist. "What do you say we blow this place?" The purple haired man nodded in agreement, bumping his fist muttering a few words. "Lets."

The start of an unlikely partnership began. A young assassin who's looking to avenge his family while at the same time doing away with corrupted nobles and an older man from the lower quarter with only one object in mind, find the aqua blastia. Where will this partnership lead them, I can't be sure but it will be one hell of a ride.

 **End**

 **A random document I made awhile back, review if you want to see this continued, also pairings and such are undecided for now, not that it matters.**


End file.
